RH Season 3 Episode 10- The Witchfinder
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: As rumours of a witch in the forest spread through Nottingham, the sheriff announces that it is Marian. Robin and his gang set out to find the real witch, but danger lurks at every turn - and how much danger are they really in?
1. Chapter 1

**THE CAVE**

Weeks had passed.

Weeks.

Six weeks.

Things had returned to normal.

They had had to.

Robin and Marian did not want to grieve forever.

Marian wanted to move on completely, and while this had resulted in arguments about how much she should do within the gang, slowly she had returned to the member and fighter she had been before she had fallen with child.

She was Lady Hood, former night watchmen and champion of the poor like the people around her.

Robin had no reason the side-line her anymore.

So time had passed, and the gang were all they ever had been.

But some things were starting to change once more.

Time and over a month had passed, and it had awoken an emotion in Marian she had never felt before.

It had not gone unnoticed by Robin.

Robin and Marian were lying on their backs on their bunk. Her nightdress was pooled around her hips, him shirtless, the blanket covering up to his hips.

Her hands were by her head, face flushed with rousing desire.

They both flickered in the yellow candle light, and the darkness of the cave around them made it seem as though there was only them in the world.

It felt hot, far warmer than it could have been in their bunk.

She rolled towards him, sliding one leg between both of his and running one hand over his chest, over his heart.

He caught it beneath his as it began to massage his torso, her lips moving to his shoulder.

She was half on top of him.

Both of them were still gasping for breath as she started to run her foot all along his leg, her body rocking against his hip.

"I want to _conceive_ again…" She whispered in his ear.

His hands fell to her hips, fisting the sheer white nightdress she had taken to sleeping in.

They lived modestly, but this small amount of expense on Robin's part was a luxury they deserved.

"I want to conceive a _son_…" She all but ground herself against him.

He gasped in pleasure.

"A son to be the living image of his _father_…"

Her lips were on his collarbone, hands exploring his body, her hips rubbing against him.

"Marian…" Robin moaned.

This was not the first time, nor did he think it would be the last, that she would become so amorous so quickly. Robin found that once was not enough anymore.

It was like they were newlyweds.

"Marian we _can't_." He pushed her away.

This was not the first rejection either.

There was a sad undercurrent to Marian's desperation, for that was what it was.

Both of them knew it.

She wanted another child, another baby… another time of feeling a life grow inside of her.

Robin wanted it to, to see her so happy again.

But there were more frequently those rare moments now when he was serious and she could not see why.

It would do not good for him to admit that she had fallen with child accidently the first time, and that the impracticalities of having a child had had to be overlooked.

They were in the forest…

But now…

Robin was unsure just how good an idea it was.

But he could not deny her anything, as much as he was trying, and he certainly could not lie to himself that he did not want a child.

A _son_.

He knew that neither of them had any preference.

But Marian had been so sure that the first child they lost had been a boy… she wanted another… to be his image as she said…

He could not deny her…

But he _had_ too.

"We have one more week, one more week to wait… _please_ Marian." He stressed, holding her slightly away from him.

Marian had been prepared for this rebuff, but like all the others, it hurt her deeply.

She felt rejected and small.

As with most nights, she flopped to lie flat on the bunk beside him and covered her face with her hands, not wanting to cry.

Emotion bubbled through her at the thought that they had to wait to be intimate, in the way that most people waited after a bearing a child… Marian had to wait after she had lost one.

She sniffed and swallowed as Robin wrapped his arms around her and held her to his side.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He sighed and hushed her, holding her tighter.

"One more week Marian, that is all it is."

"And then we can try again?" She lifted her eyes to look at him with teary eyes.

His eyes were grim and anxious, but with slight regret he nodded his head.

She nodded back and he sighed, regretting it almost instantly.

He was unsure he could stand that much hurt twice.

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

A young boy, no older than nineteen, with copper hair, bent relaxed backwards over the well to lean on it. A rose was held in his hand, devoid of thorns, he had though ahead to cut them off.

What token would it be if he handed it over with blood seeping through his fingers?

Footsteps sounded behind him and he glanced to see her walking towards him in black.

Always in black.

She reached to take his hand, it felt cold upon his, but he paid it no mind.

They snow had only just left after all.

She towed him along, giggling and laughing, teasing and taunting him.

Finally, as her back crashed down upon the door of Locksley barn, pulling his body upon hers, she grabbed his face, brushing her lips over his.

Her hair hung down over her shoulder in gentle waves, and looked far darker, far browner, than it was naturally.

"Would you enter bold sir?" She grinned against his mouth.

The bait sat there, just before the prey.

He took it without thought.

"Oh I would." He laughed and she grinned, biting her lip.

She pulled his face down for a kiss, and towed him inside the barn.

It was dark and damp, but he paid it no mind.

His back pressed into the now closed barn door.

He could barely see her in front of him, it was so dark.

The moon, high in the sky, signalling the fact it was drawing to midnight, illuminated a small pool of light on them from a hole in the roof of the barn.

He was tired, but stirred by her.

They always met at night, she insisted upon it.

Late, so she could come from Nottingham.

No one knew that they met, none of his family, he didn't want them to know...

_She_ didn't want them to know.

Always in dark places, not that he minded, to him her beauty shone like a beacon.

But it was almost as though she _knew_ it…

She grinned and crushed her mouth to his. The sound of their kissing was the only one in the darkness of the barn. He was so lost in exploring her body that he did not notice as she slipped her hand down her hip to produce a dagger from her skirts.  
His eyes snapped open only when he saw it glint in the moonlight.  
"What the..."

She grinned, but it seemed to darken her eyes.  
"Eternal sleep is thine."  
She test her arm and blade forwards.  
His scream ripped through the darkness.

She watched as he fell it the floor, slumped, blood oozing from his chest.

She smiled sickeningly as it spilled, darkening the dusty ground in the moonlight.

Slowly, she crouched down and ran her hand over the back of the man's head.

Lilith smiled, before she raised the knife again, and plunged it downwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Vaisey did not even pretend to look interested where he lounged in his chair at the head of the great hall atop its raised platform.

Guisborne stood slightly behind him to his right, arms folded looking bored.

"Who is this?" Vaisey said and waved his hand in gesture to the young quivering woman who was on her knees before him.

Guisborne sighed before shifting and answering, "this is the daughter of the shepherd at Locksley, she found the body of man mauled in their last night, his organs are missing."

Vaisey all but rolled his eyes, "and I_ suppose_ that _you_…" He pointed to the woman.

"Think that it is _witchcraft_."

She nodded, "the man, he was covered in a lot of blood, we heard his scream, people have said that they have seen a woman in the village at night, some say they saw her leaving last night…"

"A _witch_." Vaisey gasped in mock surprise.

Guisborne rolled his eyes.

The sheriff sighed and waved his hand, the guard's dragged her to her feet.

"Do not fear; I will do my upmost to track down the witch and bring her gods justice… get her out of here."

There was silence as the guard's dragged the woman out of the hall, the doors crashing shut behind them.

"Another witch, that is the second one this month." Guy said and walked down off the platform to turn and face Vaisey.

"Mmm… indeed…" He seemed to be thinking.

Guy watched him carefully, "You have some scheme?"

Vaisey grinned and stood, "How well you know me Guisborne… I have been struck by a thought, killing two birds with one stone as it were…"

Guys eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"  
"_I_ think that we should treat this very seriously, and give the people, oh those serfs, a female witch that they can blame and hunt for us… someone who we need brought to justice… _Hood_."

Guy stared at him, "But what woman could we blame who would lure Hood…."

Guy straightened and Vaisey grinned at him as the man swallowed past the bile in the back of throat.

"_Marian_."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE COURTYARD**

Not an hour had gone passed and already a hundred people were gathered in the courtyard, staring up at the castle as the doors were flung open and the bugles sounded.

Vaisey walked, holding the roll of parchment to stand atop the stairs, Guisborne close by.

"My dear people!" He cried, mocking them.

"It is my regret to confirm that the rumours are true… there is a _witch_ in Nottingham."

At the back of the crowd, clad in black, beneath a black hood, shielding her face from the sunlight, Lilith's eyes widened their glare at Vaisey.

Loud murmurs went through the crowd, fear was rampant, and Vaisey knew just how to exploit it, turn it into violence…

Turn it to his advantage.

"But do not _fear_!" He shouted over them all and they stared back, expectant, longing…

"We know, who the witch is and where she can be found."

He waited fir emphasis before spreading his arms out.

"Marian Hood!"

Lilith smile changed to one that was a sneer at the man's ignorance, he had no idea what was going on here.

The crowd gaped back at the Sheriff, unlike her.

"If any man, woman _or_ child, assists me in bringing this devil worshiper to justice… this necromancer… this _witch_… they shall be rewarded, not just by me…"

He smiled and it twisted his face.

"But by _god_…"

The crowd all exchanged looks, some men hugging their women tight.

Mothers grabbed their children and held their heads to their stomachs, kissing their hair.

Vaisey smacked the parchment against his hand and like Guisborne grinned grimly.

"Do have a nice day."

Lilith laughed darkly at them all.

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

"Is anyone else noticing something a bit…_weird_…?" Alan asked as they walked through the village.

People were staring at them from their doorways.

Others were grabbing their children and towing them inside.

Men held their pitchforks and shovels harder, glaring at the group.

They walked slowly through the village, feeling all eyes upon them.

And for everyone apart from Marian and Djac, it reminded them of when Robin had been accused of killing the miller's son Matthew.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin could see two people dragging a body from the barn. It was covered in blood, Thornton stood beside, watching gravely as they lifted it on a cart.

"Stay here." He said to the others. He dropped Marians hand and walked over to the three men.

Robin's eyes narrowed at seeing the man, his chest carved open, face mauled.

"Thornton?"

The old servant looked up as Robin approached.

The two other men walked away, glaring at Robin.

"Master Robin." He ducked his head in respect.

"What happened here?" Robin asked as he stopped beside the cart carrying the man's body.

"He was found murdered last night, his organs are gone, the Sheriff has branded it witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "That's not very Vaisey, normally he would just blame me."

"He has not blamed you at all." Thornton was firm and sad.

Robin lifted his eyes from thinking to stare at the man before him.  
"What do you mean?"

Thornton took in a breath but said nothing.

He glanced over Robins shoulder at the gang, who had spread apart, the men and Djac a little way from Marian, who was looking around at the glaring faces of the villagers.

All their eyes were on her.

"Thornton who has he blamed?" Robin demanded, but he already had a sick idea.

"Who had Vaisey blamed for witchcraft?"

"WITCH!"

Robin spun just as a villager screamed out.

It seemed to ripple through the crowd, more shouting went up, people through fists full of mud at Marian, as well as buckets and other hard objects.

She took a couple of steps away in surprise.  
The rest of the gang, who were a little away now, watched as the shouts increased and people began to advance towards her.

"Witch!"

"Devil worshiper!"

"Murderer!"

"Necromancer!"

Marian's heart was hammering in her ears as the people started to circle around her.

Some men carried pitchforks or staffs.

Others held children away as the circle tightened.

Women were crossing themselves.

"What are you talking about?" She cried out of shock.

Everyone glared at her.

"We don't want you here!"

"Be gone!"

"Back to hell where you belong!"

The circle was impossibly tight now, and the gang and Robin were finding it impossible to break through.

"_Marian!" _Robin was struggling through.

The village men had their hands on her now, and were shoving her around.

"Please stop!"

She cried out as she was sure someone struck her.

Her arms screamed in protest.

"Get off me…please!"

"WITCH!"

"_Marian_!"

Suddenly another set of arms were around her, holding her tight to their chest.

Marian clutched it in two hands and pressed her face to it in fright as the noise got deafening.

"Don't protect her Robin!"

"She is a Witch!"

"_Move!" _Robin bellowed.

"Leave her Robin!"

"Move… back _now_." John's voice was recognisable as he snapped it at the villagers.

Marian saw that Owen, the miller, clutched his wife to him as she cried, out of fright.

She clung to Robin similarly, as he backed out of the group of men, his arm wrapped around her back, holding her hip, holding her to him. His other hand was on the back of her head.

The gang stood in front of them in a line, weapons raised, waving them to stop the mob of villagers from advancing.

She saw through her tears that Much was holding Robin's bow and sword with his free hand.

"Witch!"

Still the shouting continued.

"Devil worshiper!"

"Murderer!"

"Stay there." John barked at the villagers as they glared back.

Robin towed Marian from the village.

"_Stay_." John snapped before the gang all ran off after Robin.

Thornton sighed and shut his eyes, closing the door to the barn, without anyone having been inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CAVE**

Marian sat cross legged on her and Robins bunk in the cave.

He walked forwards, holding a bowl of water and some cloth.

She had a large graze down her right arm, and her shoulders were sore. She was unsure of any other damage from being tossed around by the mob.

Anger ran through him like fire, thinking that Vaisey had caused this.

For a moment he forgot the fact that a boy had been murdered, prompting the whole thing.

Could whoever the murderer was be trying to set him and Marian up?

No, it seemed unlikely.

Could they be trying to set Vaisey up?

Or was it nothing more than common murder?

He swallowed his anger and sat down on the edge of the bed facing his wife.

"You'll need to take off your shirt." He mimicked her words from years ago.

She nodded and did so, revealing a thin vest underneath.

Robin kept his eyes on the bowl.

"Here." He whispered and gently took her hand, stretching her arm out.

She bit her lip against the pain as the graze and red raw flesh stretched.

"Sorry my love."

He gently dipped the bandage in water and dabbed at the wound.

It stung a little, but not enough to make her cry out in pain.

Marian watched his face, so loving and tender, as he cleaned her cut.

"Why would Vaisey blame me?" she asked after a moment, "Aside from wanting to get to you…"

He sighed slightly, "I don't know, but I am going to find out."

He secured her bandage and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around; I want to look at your shoulders."

She did so, turning to sit on the edge of the bunk facing away from him.

He gently pushed her hair away and she took it from him, holding it around her shoulder and neck so he could see.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

Robin sighed where he was looking at the makings of bruises along her shoulders and tops of her arms.

"John and I are going to go to Locksley and look at the barn where the boy was killed at first light, to see if it gives us any clues as to who did this."

He thought a moment before finishing.

"After we have been to the castle tonight."

She turned her head to try and look at him, "the _castle_?"

"Eyes forward I am not done."

She sighed in frustration as he examined further down her back at some small grazes, possibly from people wearing rings he was unsure.

"I take it from that that I am not coming."

"Certainly not." He said firmly, "You are staying here where it is safe."

"Robin…" She said quietly.

The last time he had said such things to it had been to protect their baby.

He had no reason to shut her out anymore.

He swallowed sadly and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing the back of her head.

"I know." He whispered, "But before I know why Vaisey is playing this game I cannot let you near the castle or another group of angry villagers."

She said nothing.

His eyes were looking at the side of her face that he could see.  
"Alright?"

She nodded and he kissed her shoulder, before standing with the bowl of water.

"about last night…" She looked down at her hands and Robin stopped moving to stare at her.

She lifted her eyes sadly to stare at him.

"I just… I… I want a family with you Robin, I really do… I don't want to wait… what is one week…"

"Seven days."

"Grow up." She said firmly with angry tears rising in her eyes, "You _know_ what I mean."

"When the week is over we can talk about things properly."

"I thought we already had."

He sighed, "Marian…"

She was growing angrier and more upset.

Never in her life had Robin _not_ wanted…

Now it seemed that he was not as eager for her for the week to be over.

Because she had lost his child, did he not _want_ her anymore?

This hurt made her voice crack.

"I just want to try, to try and conceive…"

"I know…"

"I want another baby."

"We aren't ready."

Silence for a moment.

Marian stared at him and breathed a gasp, "We aren't _ready_?"

"I mean…" He took in a breath, "I don't think… it's the best… idea… that we should wait…"

"For what?" Her eyes grew glassy.

Robin swallowed, knowing that this subject was as painful for her as it was for him.

"We don't know how much living in the forest had to do with what happened." He walked closer to her, "I want to be sure that it won't happen next time."

"We can never be sure…"

"I know but." He sighed and sat back down on the bed facing her.

"I want to be surer than I am now."

She stared at him, "what are you saying?"

"I am asking you to please _wait_… just for a little while, and that if it happens it happens but…" He took in a breath and did not finish.

She swallowed, hurt rolled off of her, fuelled by rejection.

"Fine."

He sighed, "Marian I did not mean…"

"I never ask you for anything." She said firmly, her eyes filling with hurt tears.

Her chest ached, over the pain of the miscarriage and the fact that Robin did not seem to want another child, even when it had been only that morning he had let her think…

She felt cheap, almost used, for she had lain herself so passionately and desperately before him.

Her arms wrapped around herself as she felt self-conscious and small.

"And this, this is something I really want, and now I have to wait for you to be _ready_?" She gasped in shock.

He said nothing.

"I have waited… _most_ of my life for you Robin, for one thing or another to happen…" She shook her head.

"I didn't think I'd have to wait anymore."

He simply stared at her, not knowing how to defend himself.

She scoffed at his silence, feeling as though he was offending her by not speaking.

With that she stood off of the bed and walked out into the main camp.

"Marian?" Robin spun to call after her.

But she was already out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – CORRIDORS**

"Marian seemed upset… is she okay?" John asked as they snuck around the dark corridors of Nottingham Castle. It was well past nightfall, everyone was asleep.

Robin looked over his shoulder at the empty corridors and sighed.

"She wants to try for another baby... _really_ try, as soon as Matilda lifts our intimacy ban after this week ends… She will want to _really_ try John, and it will kill her if we don't conceive instantly, she won't just wait and see if it happens." He said.

John sighed, "I see."

Robin said nothing else as they stood in an alcove, looking around for signs of anyone before they carried on.

"And you do not want to?" John asked.

Robin sighed again, "I just… I don't think we are ready… I don't want her to rush into anything… I don't want…"

He looked away.

"I don't want anything bad to happen again." He whispered.

John nodded, "but things, never happen the same way twice."

Robin swallowed, "I can't deny her anything John… but this…"

John touched the young archers arm gently, "I understand."

Robin nodded and looked around again.

"Come on…"

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE SHERIFFS QUARTERS**

Vaisey twitched in his sleep, muttering things over and over, his hand gripping and un-gripping the covers.

Silently outside the door, the guard's received a single blow to the head, and were lowered to the ground almost silently in the darkness.

Robin moved his hands away from the guard and stood.

"Good work John."

John clapped him on the back as Robin slipped inside the Sheriffs room.

He crossed it softly, and pushed himself to lean over the bed, before clamping his hand over the man's mouth.

The man's eyes snapped open and he screamed and shouted against Robin's hand, before seeing who it was, and relaxing back onto the covers.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

Robin glared at him, "You know what I want."

"Oh yes…" He sighed, "We all know the story, a better England… a better world…"

"I _want_ to know why you have framed my wife for witchcraft." Robin said.

Vaisey rolled his eyes, "What makes you think she isn't a witch…"

"I know my own wife." The archer snapped, "So tell me."

Vaisey sighed and waved his hand in a gesture.

"Some peasants were whining about murder and witchcraft… over the past few months it has grown, that one in Locksley last night was the most recent so I took advantage of the situation…"

"And you blamed her." Robin's anger grew.

He sighed, "Yes I blamed her, to get to and upset you."

"Did you kill the man, did you have him killed, to set his up."

Vaisey arched an eyebrow, "No, hence the situation part."

Robin took in a breath and clapped his hands.

"Then it would seem to me that someone wants _you_ dead."

Vaisey stared back at him, "What?"

Robin nodded, "If it is not _you_ killing people to frame my wife, if it is not _you_ playing with me, then it is clearly someone playing with you."

Vaisey's eyes narrowed, "And your point is _what_?"

"That someone is clearly playing with _you_ to draw the attention away from _them_…"

Vaisey stared at the outlaw.

"Think about it, everyone knows that you would blame me for _anything_… or my wife, by extension, it wouldn't be hard to predict."

"So you are saying that someone, a _witch_, has played me so that _I _blame _you_."

Robin nodded in response.

Vaisey suddenly laughed.

"Someone wants you dead and you think it is funny?" Robin was angry.

"Oh everyone wants me dead Robin, it's one of the many great things about being me…"

"Someone could kill you, and Nottingham will _die_ because of it… I will save your life once more."

With that Robin tuned to walk away.

"Fine… be the hero… save your wife's reputation…"

Robin opened the door just as Vaisey sat up in bed.

"_Guards!"_

Robin spun to look at him before turning back as John appeared and fell the guard's that had arrived.

"And that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" Robin called mockingly at Vaisey.

Vaisey sneered back angrily, "It doesn't need saving!"

"Whatever you will Vaisey." Robin bowed low mockingly and grabbed his sword and bow from John, before taking off at a sprint.

Just at that time Guisborne, dressed in a black undershirt and trousers, sword ready.

"Get after him!" Vaisey screamed.

The guards took off at a run and Guy walked into the sheriff's room as the man climbed out of bed.

"What did he want?" Guy demanded.

Vaisey started to pace, "He spoke some sense…"

"Sense?" Guy arched one eyebrow.  
"Yes, he told me that someone wants me dead, and knew that I would frame the leper for the crimes that they committed… that it is just a screen to shield them from being caught…"

"so what do we do?" Guy demanded.

Vaisey's eyes snapped up.

"Send for the witch finder."

Guy stared at him, "William the Witch finder?"

"The old lord of Merton… as mad as a box of frogs… obsessed with sorcery… _yes_…"

"_That_ witch finder."

**THE CAVE**

Marian was sat crossed legged on her and Robin's bunk staring at her hands, and her perfectly flat, perfectly toned stomach.

She stared at her perfectly _empty_ womb.

She fell hollow, empty and small…

Footsteps approached and her head snapped up to see Robin walk in.

She said nothing and looked down again as he sat beside her.

He put one hand on the mattress behind her back, holding himself upright. He was sat much like he did when he visited her in her room at the castle when Joe Lacy had been trying to shoot the sheriff, and Robin had found out she was the night-watchman.

He spoke conversationally, and she didn't look at him.

"Vaisey has framed you for something, well for being a witch… I'll find out who the real witch is… or who murdered the man, I promise."

Robin had hoped that she would have forgiven him for their argument.

But still she would not look at him.

"Hey." He whispered and kissed her shoulder, resting his chin on it to whisper to her, his cheek against her neck.

She didn't look at him, her eyes locked on her hands in her lap.

"You still love me don't you?" He whispered painfully quietly.

She swallowed and turned her eyes on him.

They were sorrowful, and they broke Robin's heart.

If she could only see…

"I love you Robin, more than sunlight, more than laughter… more than flowers I have planted with my hands." She breathed and her eyes shimmered, "More than food to eat and wine to drink…"

His eyes were sad as she swallowed and moved out of his grip.

"But I don't always have to _like_ you."

He could only watch as she turned away from him and lay down, blowing the candle out at her side of the bed.

She curled into a ball on her side away from him, the cover up to her chin.

He sighed, turning slightly towards her, putting his hand on her hip.

"Marian…"

She said nothing and stiffened at his touch, her eyes squeezing tighter shut, although a small tear slipped down her face.

Her chest _ached_.

Robin sighed sadly and lay down himself, blowing the candle out nearest him and staring up the ceiling.

It was cold in the cave that night.

Dark and Cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

"Stay close."

There was very little light to see by as the gang, led by Robin and Marian, snuck into Locksley barn.

The village was still asleep, and they had all decided to come, to form protection against any angry villagers that should awaken.

Robin was adamant that no one should awake, he did not want any gossip and rumours adding fuel to the fire against his wife.

"Come on." He said and took the torch from Alan and John pushed open the barn door.

Robin led them inside the barn, welding his torch.

They quickly gathered in the centre of the barn, John closing the door to an ajar position behind them.

Alan leant against it, peering out and keeping watch.

They stood loosely in the centre of the barn looking around.

Djac crouched down, "Look at the blood, there is not much of it here…" She peered around.

"That man lost a lot of blood, he had had his organs cut out… where is it all…"

Marian waved her torch around to try and see more, and when a dark stain appeared in a line beside her on the wall, she gasped.

"Robin…"

He walked to her side with his own torch.

He lifted it as she did at the massive barn wall opposite the door.

"What…"

Robin threw his torch down on the floor on top of some dry straw and the whole thing set alight.

The gang allowed their eyes to adjust to the flickering yellow light as Marian put her torch down upon the straw as well.

John crossed himself at what they saw.

In large crimson letters, drawn from blood, was a message across the barn wall.

Marian and Robin began to read out loud slowly.

"Water damps the fiercest flame, drowns out girls and boys the same… now to halt the vital part…. Stab the flesh… stab the heart."

Everyone stared at the barn wall and swallowed.

"What are we going to do?" Alan asked after a moment.

Robin took in a breath.

"Find the real witch."

"A _witch_?" Much squeaked.

"FIRE!"

"The barn is on fire!"

Robin grabbed Marian's hand.

"We can't be found here."

"We go, _now_." John was firm.

Much nodded, quivering at the thought of a witch.

"Immediately."

"Split up, twos and threes, we meet back at camp at noon… we spread out until then." Robin said.

John nodded and wrenched a panel of off the back of the barn and threw it away.

"Someone put the fire out!"

"The witch is back!"

The sound of the growing number of villagers outside alarmed Robin, and as Will, Djac, John and Alan as well as Much, dove through the hole and sprinted out of sight, he pushed Marian through gently.

"Come on, with me."

He grabbed her hand and towed her behind him as they ran for the cover of the trees, just as the angry and frightened villagers burst into the barn.

**NOTTINGHAM – HALL HALLOWES STREET**

"Do not be afraid!" The captain of the sheriff's guard was reading a message from the sheriff to the frightened people of Nottingham.

The fire of Locksley had only grown the hysteria of the peasants over witchcraft.

Lilith sneered from her place watching at her dark and dusty window, the house cast in shadow.

"Fools." She muttered.

"The sheriff has sent for William the Witch finder!" The guard continued speaking and Lilith all but rolled her eyes.

"Business should continue as normal, as we all have to work together to bring the witch Marian to justice!" The guard rolled up the parchment, "all his love, the sheriff."

Lilith scowled at his name and turned back towards her room.

It was covered in cobwebs, shadows,…

"Petty little man, soon I shall bring him to his just deserts, stop his frightened dark heart…" She slowly picked up a small doll, crafted for a child from straw, bound with string to make rough arms and legs.

She fiddled with its head and wrapped her fist around half of it.

"I will snap his soul."

She moved her hand's jaggedly.

The doll tore in half, its sound lost in her manic cackle.

**SHERWOOD FOREST **

Marian walked a little way behind Robin as they walked through the forest.

She didn't know what to say to him.

Her mind was spinning because of the witch… people blaming her… what if there really was a witch…

"Grow up." She chided herself in a low voice.

"Marian?" Robin turned to face her and she realised he had spoken to her but she had not realised.

"Yes?" She lifted her eyes to look at him.

"We aren't going back to camp for a while… what do you want to do?"

She shrugged and looked away, "does it matter?"

He sighed and walked closer to her, "Marian…"

"Do not _move_."

The voice came from behind Marian and both she and Robin froze.

There were footsteps growing closer, and Robin narrowed his eyes as a man emerged from the bushes, sword raised at Marians back.

"Put your weapon down." He instructed Robin, the blade touching Marian's spine, "Or I kill her."

Robin raised both his hands, dropping his bow and sword on the floor.

He stared at the man.

He had a growing beard, and it made him look older than he was.

His eyes were piercing and blue, and Robin's eyes widened.

"William?" He gasped.

The man's eyes narrowed, "What does it matter?"

"William?" Robin laughed, "It's me Robin."

The man stared back, "Robin?"

"Yes!"

William threw his sword down and enveloped the archer in a hug, both of them laughing.

Marian stared at them.

"You know each other?" She asked.

"Yes." Robin laughed and pulled away, gesturing to the man.  
"Marian may I introduce William, former lord of Merton and old friend of your father." He turned his hand to Marian as her eyes widened.

"William, may I introduce my wife, former lady Marian of Knighton, rightful lady of Locksley and countess of Huntingdon."

William smiled at her, "I knew your father, you are as beautiful as your mother."

Marian had nothing to say, she was surprised, and angry at being spoken about as if she were a simple child.

"What are you doing in Nottingham?" Robin asked William.

"Sheriff Vaisey sent for me, seems is that there is a witch about." He said gravely, "I suppose you know."

"Yes." Robins face clouded over, "we know all about that."

Marian stiffened, "Why would Vaisey send for you?"

Robin glanced at her as and spoke over William.

"William is a witch finder, after giving up his lands."

Marian narrowed her eyes, why would he give up his lands?

"What is your plan, will you go and speak to the sheriff?" Robin asked William.

"No." The man shook his head, "I prefer to work without guards. I will go to Locksley, see the damage and then go to see Peter."

"Who is Peter?" Marian asked as Robins eyes narrowed.

"Peter Street." William told her, somewhat condescendingly.

"And old friend of mine, he lost his mind, started babbling about witches a year ago. His mind was addled."

Her eyes widened and Robin nodded.

He forgot the rest of the gang at camp.

"We need to speak to him, right now."

"We?" William widened his eyes.  
"Yes." Robin was firm.

"These are our people we want to protect." Marian told William, "It is our job."

He stared back at her for longer than was necessary.

She was so much like her mother, yet had her father's firm tone when speaking of business.

Robin set off at a walk, Marian followed.

"You won't get an answer!" William yelled after them.  
Marian and Robin stopped walking.  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't speak to anyone. He just lost his mind, started rambling and babbling."  
"If he is the one who started to talk about the witch then we have nothing to lose by trying." Robin pressed.  
"It is worth a try." Marian agreed.  
Robin stared a William, "we are going. Come if you want."  
William sighed, "I will come."  
Robin nodded, "good."  
"Where is he?" Marian spoke up.  
"Bedlam."  
"What's bedlam?" she asked Robin, turning to look at him.  
"Bethlem church." he told her, "where mad people are sent, an asylum near a monastery."  
Marian had never heard of it.

She could tell from Robin's eyes that it was not a civilised place, and that lady Marian of Knighton would never have got to hear about it.  
"We are going there. Right now."  
"We should go to the cave first, tell the others that we are going there." Marian caught his arm.

Robin kept walking, his hand sliding down to take hers.

William followed them.

"You can tell them." Robin said, "When you go back to the cave."

"What?" Marian pulled him to face her.

His face was firm but hers was just as serious.

"I will not be side-lined, you have _no_ reason too now." She snapped.

He stared at her and took in a breath.

"Fine."

She nodded and let go of his hand, walking around him and towards the cave.

Robin followed.

William watched them intently.


	6. Chapter 6

**BETHLAM CHURCH**

The sound of people wailing was deafening in the small corridor, lined with cells with people screaming, reaching out to try and grab them as they followed the burly jailor down.  
Torches were sat in brackets against the stone walls, casting a yellow hue over the dark grey corridor.  
"Please... Please..."  
Marian glanced around as they followed the jailor. All the men were screaming at her, the stench was overwhelming. All wore dirty clothes and were living in their own filth.  
She had had no idea that places like this existed.  
"Would Lord Hood like some entertainment while he waits?" the jailor chuckled over his shoulder, gesturing to the cells of screaming people with his staff, not dissimilar to little Johns.  
"I can whip these men for you... They will put on a good show."  
Robins face was a mask of simmering anger, which was alight in his eyes.  
"No I don't." He said firmly.  
"Well wait here my lords." the jailor didn't seem to miss a beat, "while I uh... Make him decent for the lady."  
The three stopped walking and watched as the jailor set off down the corridor, banging and growling on the cells. The level of screaming seemed to increase.  
"This is where people are supposed to get better?" Marian said in clear disgust at the man beside her, "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry?"  
William didn't look at her as she spoke; his eyes were focused on something to Robin's right that no one else could see.  
Marian stared at him, "and you put your friend in here?"  
"Oh and you would never do it?" William said firmly.  
Robin leant against the bars of an empty cell with his arms folded, watching them intently.  
"No I wouldn't." Marian snapped. "You are a clever man, you cannot honestly think that this  
Place is any good."  
"I have been mad, I have lost my mind." William said firmly, "The fear of this place set me right again, it serves its purpose."  
"Mad in what way?" Marian pressed.  
William looked away from her.  
"You lost your son." Robin said.  
It was no secret as to how and why William had lost his lands. His son and wife had died of pestilence some years ago. William had been sure that witches had killed them, mad with grief as he had been. He gave up his lands to hunt down witches and 'magic.'  
Many people had branded him mad, but now he was just known for being a man wracked with grief, living on his own.  
"My only boy, a fever took him and my wife." William stated for Marian's benefit, "I wasn't even there."  
She stared at him for a moment, "I am sorry."  
"this way my lords!"  
They all looked up as the jailor appeared at the end of the corridor.  
Robin led them, taking Marians hand and holding her close to him. William walked close behind her.  
Together they entered the small cell the jailor had opened.

He stood beside them, and together the four of them peered through the yellow torch light at the huddled man lying shaking and muttering facing away from them on the bench in the centre of the room.  
"They can be dangerous." the jailor said to Robin, "they don't know their own strength."  
"I think it helps if you don't whip them." Robin snapped, "Now get out."  
The jailor scoffed and walked out, shutting the door behind him before walking off.  
"Peter..." Robin slowly walked around the bunk, "Peter it is Robin Hood..."  
Marian went to follow him but William caught her arm, thinking it was best for her to stay out of the man's way.  
"Peter ..."  
Slowly Robin Crouched down in front of the huddled man and put a hand on his shoulder.  
The man's eyes flew open and Marian gasped. William Straightened at her side.  
"I am here to help you." Robin kept the man's gaze as he straightened. Peter's eyes we locked on him from where he was laid.  
"I need you to tell me about the witches." Robin said firmly.  
Peter's words came out in short breaths, like he was rambling; he put his hand to his head in a gesture.  
"The witches... They spoke to Peter... Whispered things in his ear... They told Peter to spread the word... _spread_ it..."  
Peter let out a wheeze of a laugh that made Marian shudder.  
"Where did the witches come from?" Robin pressed.  
Peter let out a ringing and manic laugh and shook his head vigorously, seeming to writhe around on the bunk.  
Marian's stomach tightened. She didn't trust this man, she didn't _really_ trust William, but she knew they had to. Peter was unnerving her, he was mad, and he was so close to Robin.  
The only weapon she carried was a small knife. She was tired, the day growing later although the yellow light made it impossible to tell.  
She was running on adrenaline, and Peter's manic laugh was deafening before he became still.  
Robin, Marian and William stared at him as he froze.  
"Hall Hallows Street."  
The torch on the wall outside the cell blew out and Marian spun, staring at it.  
"What..."  
Peter's manic laughter continued to sound through the darkness that they now stood in; only being able to see down the corridor at the other prisoners.  
William and Marian spun to face the bars. They grabbed onto them, shaking them hard.  
"Let us out!" William screamed.  
"Help!" Marian shouted.  
Marian heard movement behind her and an arm grabbed her waist. She screamed.  
"It's me!" Robin hissed and shoved his full weight against the door.

It wavered but did not budge.  
Marian heart was beating so fast that she thought she was going to pass out. Like Robin, she had never felt this frightened in a long time.  
"Help!" William yelled, "let us out!"  
"There is no point shouting that, everyone in the entire building is doing it." Marian snapped.  
William glared at her.  
"What are we going to do?" he demanded and they all froze as the heard the creak of the bunk and slow scuffling sounds of unsteady feet over straw and stone.  
Robin grabbed Marian's knife from her belt and shoved it in the lock.  
"escape." he grunted in answer to Williams question and forced the knife round.  
He pushed the door open and he and Marian and William shot out just as Peter grabbed the bars, screaming manically in their faces.  
A long yellow hand snapped through the bars to grab Robin's arm which held the knife. It yanked the outlaw forwards causing him to slam into the bars between him and Peter.  
"Robin!" Marian was caught by William.  
"Argh" Robin gave a cry of pain as he wrestled with the man though the bars, the knife slashing down his arm.

"Argh…"

"Robin."  
William shot forwards and pushed Robin with all his might to the side, causing him to fall to the floor.  
Marian's knife clattered to the floor.

Robin leapt up to see the knife glint in the light as Peter screamed again, eyes widening.

Marian had never seen anything that terrifying.

His eyes and whole face were yellow, fingers white in the flickering light his head had emerged into.  
"Let's get out of here." William was gasping for breath, having pushed away from the bars.

"Yes. Robin gasped and grabbed Marian's hand, turning around and taking off at a sprint after William out of the church.

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

Lilith watched from the shadows of her house as the gang walked through Nottingham.

"Marian said they would be fine." John said, "Stop worrying."

"How can I not worry?" Much cried, "we should be sticking together… with a witch on the loose…"

"There is not witch Much." Djac sighed and Lilith's eyes narrowed.

"They will be fine."

They walked a little further, passed the front of her house.

She pushed herself further back into the shadows, leaning around a pillar to look at them.

The Saracen stared at a bush growing close to her house.

"I haven't seen this in years." She said.

Will stared at her, "What is it?"

"A rare kind of Holly, it swells your chest and suffocates you, you are violently sick…"

"So it kills you." Alan raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "In a matter of minutes."

Will took the sprig from her and flung it on the floor, wiping his hands on his trousers.

She rolled her eyes at him.  
"It is only dangerous if you eat it, _drinking_ it is the most common way."

"_Excuse me, watch out there_!"

Lilith turned to see a cart rolling down the street towards her, a man and woman sat atop it.

"Whoa…" he slowed it to a stop.  
"Sorry dear." The man said to her, "didn't want to crush you under the wheels."  
Lilith's eyes still narrowed, "where are you going, you are from Locksley?"

The man nodded, "we are leaving to escape the witch, just until all this dies down."

Lilith's eyes were like slits in her face, and her hand's tightened around the bottle she held.

"The lady Marian."

"Aye." The man shook his head, "although I personally don't believe it, she was always so nice, so Christian… I think she's been set up."

His wife smacked his arm from her place beside him, "Do not say such things."

Lilith glared at the man.

If he had seen the truth without realising it, how many others had?

Just a little more hysteria, perhaps another death… then she could be sure that no one would suspect her.

She could move for the real kill.

The death she wanted.

"I wish you a good journey." She said to them, "here take this."

She stretched up on her toes to hand a small bottle to the man.

"It will keep you well, my mother taught the recipe to me, she said it was what kept her well for so long."

The man stared at the clear liquid and smiled at her, before removing the lid and downing it.

Lilith's smile twisted to a dark sneer.

"Thank you." He said and wished her well, before clicking his tongue and setting the cart in motion again, past the gang who she could see talking at the end of the street.

She looked back at the man, Nathaniel was his name, and laughed darkly.

"Fool."


	7. Chapter 7

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian prodded the fire as William and Robin dropped their weapons on the floor. The first stretched out against a tree a little way from Robin.

Her husband removed his outer jacket with a wince, the red gash down his arm from his fight with Peter, caused by Marian's knife, through the bars glared through his shirt.

She swallowed and focused on the flames, prodding them some more.

"Well at least we know where the _witch_ lives now…" William said, "but I told you he would babble… ramble, his mind has snapped…"  
"Peter was telling the truth." Robin said suddenly.  
She turned to look at him and William looked at him to.  
"What?"  
Robin sat up and crossed his legs, speaking to them both.  
"When a person lies, their pulse beats a little bit faster, when Peter spoke of the witches he didn't lie, he remained as frantic as he was normally."  
"So he is mad... _but_ he tells the truth." William offered.  
Robin sighed and leant back against the tree, "it's not magic... It can't be."  
"We go to Hall Hallows Street in the morning, see what we can find." William said and made a show of folding his arms over himself and making to sleep.

Marian sighed and walked to sit down beside Robin.

She watched as he shrugged out of his shirt, the gash down his arm and scar on his side, as well as those that criss-crossed over his body, made her throat go tight.  
He said nothing because he had expected her to speak, but she didn't.

He watched as she ripped some material from the hem of her shirt, before wrapping it around the wound.  
He smiled, "I may get injured more often, if you are going to cut away your clothing when I do."  
But Marian did not laugh.  
Nor did she smile.  
She saw nothing funny at his words.

"We are making a habit of this." She mumbled as she focused on tying the bandage.  
He watched her face intently, as he had done when she had sewn him up when the whole incident with baby Seth had occurred.

"Marian…" He murmured as she washed her hands in the small bowl of water, carefully borrowed from William's pack.

His voice was low, "We need to talk..."

"Please." She stopped him and closed her eyes painfully for a moment at the pain that threatened to rip through her chest.

"Please can we not talk about this now?" She whispered, eyes flitting to William's form, not sure whether he was asleep or not.

Robin sighed but nodded and she did to, throwing the water out of the bowl and setting it by the fire, as he pulled his shirt back on.

She walked back to sit once more.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Marian felt foolish and weak. Her voice went back to the task in hand.

"What are we going to do?"

He sighed, "We will go to Hall Hallows Street in the morning… see what we can find."

"What are we looking for?"  
"I don't know."

There was silence for a few moments, and he stared deep into her eyes, searching for something.  
"There is something I am missing Marian." he whispered as he stared at her, "something really close."  
They held each other's eyes as he spoke.  
"It is staring me right in the face and I can't see it."  
"We need to be logical." she breathed, "It isn't magic Robin. Magic doesn't exist... The witch Peter speaks of... it could be anyone..."  
He sighed, "I know."  
Their eyes did not leave each other's.  
"You normally know Marian."  
"Know what?" she asked quietly.  
"You always know what is going on." he whispered, "you always see the bigger picture before I do... Right now you usually say the right thing."  
She sighed, "I don't know Robin."  
"Me either."

"We'll figure it out..."

She studied his face, every line, every blemish. She slowly reached up and pushed hair away from his eyes. It was getting long now... it needed to be cut.

She sighed softly. Such trite thoughts she had about his appearance and her own.

She wasn't vain, she knew she wasn't, but she didn't think there was anything wrong with having pride in one's own appearance.

She sighed as he kissed her gently.

"You know we will."

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE NEXT MORNING**

There was a loud groan from a few yards away and the sound of a woman's shrill scream.  
"Nathaniel!"  
Robin leapt up as did William. Robin nearly tossed Marian off of him as he jumped upright, grabbing his sword and racing off towards the sound. Marian pushed herself upright to chase after them, having no desire to be left alone.  
They broke through some trees to come to a small lane. There was a cart stood in the middle of it, a woman sobbing with her hand at her throat.  
There was also a man stumbling around, who appeared to be vomiting large amounts of liquid.

He was clutching his throat though, as if he was chocking.  
"Help him!" the woman screamed, "please help him!"  
William rushed to her side to stop her from racing to Robin's side. Robin grabbed the husband and was lowering him to lie down.  
"I know you." William said suddenly, "you are from Locksley."  
"we were leaving to escape the witch..." the woman sobbed and screamed; her eyes locked on Marian "get away from him!"  
Marian ignored her and fell to her knees beside Robin; the man was choking, spluttering what appeared to be water everywhere.  
"She is no witch." William told the woman firmly.  
Images of the woman laying dead in Locksley flashed through Marian's mind, as well as those of the dead sheep and the words in blood painted on the side of the Barn.  
"Now to halt the vital part..." she recited them quietly as she looked the man over.  
Robin's eyes snapped up to stare at her as she continued.  
"Stab the flesh... Stab the heart." she ripped the man's shirt open and he groaned loudly, sinking to, lie flat on the floor and be still.  
A large purple bruise was spread over the centre of his chest, in the centre of his rib cage.  
More water was still leaking from the man's mouth.  
"His lungs are full of water." Marian hissed at robin, "He drowned."  
"It's like a blow to the heart..." Robin's eyes stared at the bruise over where the man's heart had once beat.  
"An _invisible_ blow..." Marian whispered.  
"He has died of a misbalance of the humours." Robin declared over his shoulder at the woman, who shrieked in anguish and hurled herself onto the floor beside her husband. Marian and Robin stood, walking over to William, who read in his eyes that this had been a lie.  
"Why are you telling her that?" Marian hissed.  
"If she knows who you are and what the sheriff blamed you for the last thing we need is her going back to Nottingham and adding more fuel to the fire." Robin said quietly and firmly, "They will assume it is witchcraft."  
"Well what is it then?" She hissed.  
William stared at them both as Robin straightened.  
"Witchcraft."


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CAVE**

"And he had this large purple bruise over his chest, and he was being violently sick…" Marian told them all.

She was stood beside Robin in front of the outlaws and William, who were sat around the fire in half a circle, looking at her intently.

Djac straightened and Will glanced at her.

"We found that the Witch is supposed to be living at…"

"Hall Hallows Street." Djac's voice was grave.

Robin stared at her and Marian's eyes widened.

Williams narrowed.

"How did you know that?" Robin asked.

Djac glanced at Will," You remember the plant we saw, what I told you about the Holly."

He nodded, "That it makes people ill, your chest swells."

Djac nodded at Robin and Marian.

"We found a plant, a rare holly, growing outside someone house in Nottingham, in Hall Hallows Street." She said, "If consumed it makes the chest swell, which would push again your ribs and chest and make it bruise, become purple in colour… it also makes you ill, but it fills your lungs as well…" She sighed, "The whole process takes a few minutes at most."

William looked to Robin, "So that man we found, the one who died, who appeared to have drowned, he was poisoned by this plant in Nottingham?"

Robin nodded and began to pace.

"Why would someone do this, as a shield for what they really want…"

"What if they want to kill Vaisey?" Marian asked, "Nottingham would be destroyed."

"We go to Hall hallows street, and find the witch or whoever it is and sort this out, William," he turned to the man; "You go to Nottingham and tell the sheriff what we know."

"We are working with the Sheriff?" Alan arched an eyebrow.

"This, I do not like." John muttered.

"We cannot allow this witch to kill the sheriff and allow Nottingham to be destroyed, now I do not like it," Robin said, "You and none of you do, but today is bigger than just your hate for Vaisey, if we allow this to go on then who knows what will happen."

Robin watched them all nod and picked up his sword.

He clapped Robin on the arm and walked out of the cave.

Robin turned to the gang, "I suggest we get some rest, we will leave at nightfall."

"Nightfall… a witch… _master_… surely _not_…"

"We won't be seen at darkness."

"Ooh witch hunting the dark… oooh…" Alan made a ghostly noise too Much.

"Shut up!"

Will stood with Djac and they walked out to put the finishing touches to the new camp.

John settled by the fire with his staff, and Robin walked over to Marian.

She turned to look up at him, hands resting in his as he stared at her intently.

"This will be sorted out, Vaisey will apologise for blaming you and everyone will know it… I promise."

She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her hair.

"I know."

Her face was still sad.

Her eyes closed against unwanted tears of slow rejection and she wrapped her arms around his middle, rubbing her cheek slightly against his chest.

Robin swallowed and stiffened, moving his hands to rest on her shoulders.

He smiled sadly at her before turning and walking to fill his quiver with arrows.

Marian sighed.

**NOTTINGHAM – HALL HALLOWS STREET**

"Here we are?" Robin said as the gang skidded to a stop.  
He was unsure why it came out like a question.  
Much was looking around them frantically, as if he expected to be struck down at any moment.  
"Which house?" Marian asked, looking around as the others did.

Djac glanced at the bush of holly, growing in the shadows and glanced around them.

There were more than one possible houses in the street.

They only had until dawn at most, they had to work in darkness now, and it seemed so spooky, the irony was not lost on Djac.  
To their right a door down an alleyway creaked open, one of its walls covered in the holly bush, leading up to what they could see was the oldest and darkest house in the street.  
"Make that _witch_ house." Alan muttered.  
Robin didn't take his eyes off the door, "Marian, come with me, the rest of you wait here, no one goes and in and no one goes out."  
Everyone nodded and Robin took Marian's hand in his own, leading her towards the door.

Marian herself was surprised that he had wanted her to come with him, usually he liked to keep her out of danger.  
But it's so many if's running through his mind on what it was they were going to find, Robin felt she was safer by his side.  
Robin led Marian up dark stairs, lined with cobwebs and stained walls. They were halfway up when the door at the bottom slammed, and they were in twilight darkness.  
"Why does that keep happening?" Marian whispered.  
"I don't know." Robin answered after a moment. "Come on."  
They kept walking slowly, walking up the stairs towards the lit room they could see at the top. They pushed through a heavy drape curtain to stand in the room and both took in what they saw.  
The room was cluttered with books over the floor and cobweb stained pots on every shelf and surface. There was one bed, with no covers or blanket, and a large metal pot atop a desk.  
Marian and Robin both froze when a figure in the centre of the room could be seen. Draped in a tattered black cloak with the hood pulled up she stood facing away from them.  
"I take it we were expected." Robin plucked up the courage to say.  
The woman did not turn, but her voice was much younger than Robin and Marin had both expected it to be.  
"Oh I think that death has been waiting for you two for a very long time."  
She cackled and it was a high sound. She spun to face them and Marian gasped.

Robin had his bow in his hand, and his spare arm reached across Marian to touch her hip, so she was shielding almost behind him.  
Her eyes were wide and green, auburn hair hung in waves across her shoulder from under the hood. "Who are you?" Robin demanded.  
"Lilith." the young girl said. She could only have been Marian's age, if not younger.  
"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, "why kill these people, and how?"

"A secret that only I shall know robin hood…" She laughed, "Although I don't think it will take long for you to work it out…"  
"You knew that The Sheriff would blame me didn't you, so you could go about unnoticed?" Marian took a step away from Robin and Lilith's eyes raked over her.

"Is he the one you are after, you seek to kill Vaisey?" Robin asked angrily.

Lilith smirked at bit her lip, "Perhaps."

Her laugh was maddening, a loud cackle.

Robin and Marian glanced at one another.

"You are mad." Marian whispered.

Lilith's laughter died, "The man is so predictable… nothing more than a puppet, I seek to cut his strings and watch him fall."

"But Prince John will send an army to destroy Nottingham." Robin caught Lilith's attention back, "why would you want that."

"I want to see this town fall, for what it did to me… how it makes me live in hiding, like some sort of creature, a beast…"

"So you killed the man and the man in the woods by poisoning him, because you wanted a distraction, so that you could kill Vaisey."

Lilith took a step backwards.

"I still will have his blood."  
"Not if I can help it." Robin glared at her.

"What use are your brave words now." She cackled at him and produced a knife from inside the folds of her black dress.

It was tiny, and glinted in the light.  
"I will do whatever it takes to bring death to this town..." She was laughing again.

"Observe."

She flicked her arm and threw the knife high in the air.

It landed threw a rope on the ceiling and before Robin could react, sent a pot crashing down upon his head.

Lilith maddening cackle deafened Marian as she skidded don her knees to a stop on the floor beside her husband.

He was moaning in half consciousness.

Lilith laughed and slipped form the room.

Marian's eyes snapped up just as she bolted it shut.

Down in the street, Lilith slunk through the shadows, unnoticed by the gang who all looked around nervously.

"What is taking so long?" Much was asking.

Lilith laughed at them, and lipped towards the caste.

Upstairs in the room Marian patted Robin's cheek firmly.

"Robin… _robin_…"

She crashed her hand against his face and made his cheek go red.

He moaned and his eyes flickered, him turning his face towards her.

"Marian?"

"You have to get up, she's gone Robin she's gone after the Sheriff…"

Robin thrust himself up onto his arms before onto his feet.

He grabbed his bow and her hand.

"Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – OUTSIDE THE SHERIFF'S ROOM**

"You there, stop!"

William held up his hand to call the attention of a serving girl, who was carrying a tray of a goblet of wine, heading towards the sheriff's chamber.

Lilith lifted her eyes under her disguise.  
The witch finder

Would this night ever end?

"I seek the sheriff; please take me to his room." William walked closer.

Lilith ducked her head respectively, "Of Course my lord, this way."

She gestured to a small corridor and as William made to step in front of her down it, she lifted the goblet from the tray and cashed the metal tray against the back of his head, sending him to the floor unconscious.

"Wind the craft of ancient harm, the time approaches for my charm."

She drew her small knife again.

"Upon this knight my work is done…"

She crouched down to glare at William.

"You shall speak no more this night."

She raised her knife over him.

Robin and the gang rounded the corner.

They all skidded to a stop and their eyes were wide as they stared on.

"Lilith!"

Robins shout was met by Marian shooting forwards as Lilith plunged the dagger down.

She wrapped her arms around the woman with a shout, crashing into her and rolling them away from a startled William, who was slowly coming more and more awake.

Marian got up to a crouch as Lilith pushed herself up and stared wildly at them, knife outstretched.

Robin drew his bow, pointing an arrow at the woman.  
"We can't let you kill the sheriff Lilith."

"Why not?" She screamed, more maddened than they had ever seen her.

"He killed hundreds of people in this shire and ruins those lives that he does not take…"

"You have killed people." Robin stated, "Two wrongs don't make a right…"

She sneered at him.

Robin was undeterred.

"We can't watch you destroy Nottingham for the gain of killing the sheriff."

Lilith's eyes hardened as William pushed himself to his feet.

"Then don't watch."

With that Lilith grabbed William around the shoulders.

"No!" Robin and Marian both screamed.

She slashed her knife across the man's neck and he was sent gasping, quivering and bleeding to the floor, before he fell cold and dead.

"Your third murder." Robin growled, as angry as he was over any bloodshed.

She simply cackled a laughed and flicked the knife in her hand at Robin.

"Robin!"

Much and Will grabbed the archers shoulders and dragged him a step out of the way as the knife slammed into the stone behind them.

Lilith continued to cackle and hurled another package at them, which landed on the floor with a crack, producing white smoke.

The gang all jumped back in surprise with shouts of fright.

It billowed and made most of them cough.

"Lilith!" Robin shouted.

Marian's head snapped up from where she was couched a little way away, away from the fog, as she watched Lilith turn and race down more corridors.

"Stop!" She pushed herself up and sprinted after the woman through the smoke.

It started to clear and Robin watched as his wife started to run out of view.

"Marian!" He shouted.

She slowed slightly but kept running.

His head snapped around to look at the gang.

"Will and Djac, you go to the east wing. John, Much Alan, go south. Tackle the guards, and if you see Lilith… meet back at camp at dawn, she _has_ to be _stopped_."

Robin did not see them all nod; he simply raced after his wife.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE –THE SHERIFF'S ROOM**

The Sheriff was relaxed back in his seat, chuckling to himself over something as the guards let a servant girl into his chambers.

"My lord." Lilith crouched respectively before Vaisey, who reclined in his chair, the tray with the goblet of wine on it before him.

"Yes… yes…" He waved her away, his eyes focused on the wall.

She was growing impatient, he had not even glanced at his laced drink, not that he knew that was what it was.

"You must drink my lord; it is a new wine from burgundy." She glanced up at him.

He sighed, "Blah di blah di blah… leave."

She did not move.

"That means get out."

She glared at him and reached behind her back for her knife.

Her hands tightened around the hilt of it just as the doors crashed open and Robin and Marian stormed in.

Robin had his bow drawn.

"Do not move Lilith." He shouted.

Marian had her sword drawn, glaring at the witch, or mad woman, as that was what she was, and Vaisey.

"Hood and the leper!" He cried, "Guards."

"No you should have no interest in us today Sheriff…" Robin sneered, eyes locked on Lilith who was glaring at him now, her dagger in hand.

"Not when the real _witch_ is stood in front of you."

Vaisey's eyes widened, "What!"

"She planned to kill you, used the other deaths as a smoke screen for the person she really wanted, she planned to kill you so that the town would be obliterated…"

Vaisey's anger increased profoundly.

"Guards…_ guards_."

Enraged for her plan being ruined, Lilith slammed her knife down in the poisoned wine and dove forwards.

Marian made to race forwards but Robin caught her arm as the doors closet to Lilith burst open once more.

The unmistakeable sound of heavy men in metal armour met their ears.

Guards came rushing in towards the witch, and for once ignored Robin and Marian.

Robin had his wife wrapped in his arms, her head against his chest, moving them towards the door as the guards surrounded Lilith, who was still laughing manically

Lilith cackled loudly and started to walk backwards, but she tripped as she did so, and a guard grabbed her arm.

She was towed towards the blades as she shook and cackled.

"Kill her!" Vaisey screamed.

All the guards drew their swords.

"Come on." Robin grabbed Marians hand and towed her behind him.

They only just made it out of the room when the screaming started.


	10. Chapter 10

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"So that's it then, mystery solved." Alan said, "I thought it would be more magical, if I am honest."

"Everyone knows there is no such thing as witches." Much muttered, more to assure himself than anyone else.

Djac laughed, "Indeed, Lilith used the holly to poison the man and used her knife to kill the shepherd's son in the barn, there was no magic involved at all."

"And she killed William." Will said sadly.

John sighed, "Him, I was not sure of."

"No, there was something about him…" Alan trailed off, "a good bloke, but not all together there… he was not as mad as Lilith though."

Robin and Marian were walking alongside them, side by side like Will and Djac, except that the other couple were holding hands.

Robin sighed, knowing that he and Marian had a lot to talk about.

But as he lifted his eyes to look at her, she slid her hand down from the inside of his elbow to take his hand in hers, just as she had done when they had watched Carter ride into the distance all those months ago.

So much had happened since then.

He smiled at her and her eyes held understanding; it was soft, and warm.

"Everything is back to normal!" Alan cried.

Much nodded his head, "I will start on dinner, I think we have all earned it…"

"Hooray." Alan muttered and Much spun to face him.

"Unbelievable, why don't you cook something then… if my food is so… so…" He humphed and pulled his cap further onto his head, before striding forwards through the trees.

Alan grinned at baiting and irritating Much so easily.

John grunted as he stepped around the man to follow after Much.

"Oh come on!" Alan cried, holding his hands out to the side as he walked with Will and Djac a little further forwards, in front than Robin and Marian.  
"You know I would not do it if he did not bite so easily…" Alan chuckled and Will and Djac both shook their heads, blushing slightly.

Robin stopped Marian walked by pulling on her hand, and as she turned to face him, he tilted his head to press his lips gently to hers.

Her hands slid up his chest to rest either side of his heart and when they pulled apart she stared up at him.

"One more week." He whispered.

She nodded sadly, eyes falling to the floor, "I know."

Robin shifted the hand that was not holding his bow to slide up her arm to cup her cheek, lifting her face gently so she had to look up at him.

He smiled sadly; thumb moving over her jaw in comfort, before kissing her forehead.

She let out a fluttering sigh before he pulled away to stare at her once more.

"If it happens Marian, then it happens." He whispered, "And we will be _unbelievably _happy if it does… but I don't want it to alter who we are, and the way we are _together_."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"One more week." She murmured, eyes on the floor.

Robin dropped his bow and wrapped his arms around her, holding the back of her head as she clutched at his chest.

He rocked them slowly as he had done when she had come from the castle when Lambert had died.

She swallowed and he tilted his face to look into her eyes.

"Are you happy Marian?"

She nodded and pulled away to stretch up and kiss him again.

When his lips touched hers before they pulled away, he cradled her face gently.

"Are you happy?" He asked again, as intently as whenever he asked her, 'what does that mean?'

She nodded, a small smile flickering over her lips.

"Listen."

With that whisper she stretched up further and hooked her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, pouring her emotion to him.

They pulled apart and she smiled at him.

"A little voice saying that I would not give up our marriage, and _you_, for anything…" Her voice cracked, "And that I will be happy, despite how hard it is…"

Robin knew that it was hard for her to say, and he knew that it was painfully true.

He smiled sadly, staring at her.

"I love you." His thumbs moved over her cheeks where he still held her face.

Her voice cracked as it did when they were in the tree and he gave her the emerald engagement ring that he had replaced with the one he had bought for her years previous.

"I love you to."

He pulled her back for another kiss.

As their lips joined, their faces eclipsed the sun.

But the passion and raw love that flowed between them, could well have set the forest on fire.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to Say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing! If you review as often as you do (every chapter) I will kepe updating this frequently, and then we can hit the season 4 I have written, which in my opinion is better than this season 3 ... but still review it!**

**So that is the end of this episode, the first chapter of the new episode is up now! so please read and review that as well!**


End file.
